


True Shape

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Castiels in his angel form</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Shape

There were not many times Castiel wore his true form, but when Dean asked him, Castiel did it for him. Most of the times were when Dean really wanted to have sex. At first, Castiel hadn't really known what it would entail, but like everything else, he learned. Now he actually looked forward to it.

The times were few when they could make love, mostly because of the on going work of saving the world.

The first time Dean had asked Castiel to show his true shape when they had sex had not turned out very well. The surprise of Dean pulling at his wings had made Castiel change his level of sound, which resulted in him hurting Dean. He had thought Dean would have be satisfied with Jimmy's body, but he should have known the Winchester stubbornness. That one try wasn't enough.

Both learned what they couldn't do and what actually worked. Dean became more careful about pulling on his wings, and Castiel at keeping his sound at a bearable level for Dean. Castiel also became more ready should Dean be pulling at his wings.


End file.
